These inventions improve the design of the current grid structure. The use, safety, and assembly of safe aerial platforms is likewise improved. The present invention is used to allow personnel safe access to high reach areas for mechanical tasks and maintenance operations, such as changing the position of theatrical lights, servicing air conditioning ducts, etc.
The wire rope tension grid has been in use for decades. It is usually installed in performing art centers, black box theaters, and in locations were it is difficult, impossible, or impractical to get a ladder or man lift in an area for maintenance. Through both the use and construction of many wire rope tension grid systems, InterAmerica Stage, Inc. has made various improvements to the structures. Currently we will be releasing a new line of improved wire rope tension grids. These grids will feature both the improvements that have been made over time by our firm and new improvements that have been developed and tested by our engineering staff.
Safety is one of the major reasons the wire rope tension grid is used. It minimizes the risk of falling while performing high reach operations using ladders or lifts. The other major benefit to the wire rope tension grid is that light can pass through without casting shadows on surfaces below it. This is particularly useful in the entertainment industry, where lighting of props, the focus of sound, and special effects placement are of the utmost importance in a performance.